


Not the Couch

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions of a Secret Desire, Established Relationship, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Darcy has a secret, but so does Steve.





	Not the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo. Square filled: B5 - Confession of a Secret Desire

**Darcy**

Darcy knows that this is not one of her weirder kinks. Definitely not. Just last week Steve had her begging to come as she was tied to the headboard of their bed and he tickled her clit with a feather, so really, Darcy knows that this is vanilla in comparison. But she also knows that while she is dating Steve Rogers, she has a thing for Captain America.

 

“Darce? You alright?” Steve asks, concern etched on his face. He puts a hand on her knee. “You’ve been quiet for a while, and you said you had something to ask me. Whatever it is, I won’t be mad.”

 

Darcy laughs nervously. “You say that, but you don’t know what it is yet.” Steve just watches her. “Alright, okay, fine!” Darcy says, throwing her hands up. Steve sits back and smirks. “Wipe that smirk off your face mister,” Darcy threatens, “Or you’re sleeping on the couch for a week.”

 

“Aw no, Darce, not the couch,” Steve intones dryly. They both know that she would cave within an hour and end up fucking him to apologize. 

 

“Quiet, Steve,” Darcy says, nerves clear in her voice. Steve mimes zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key and Darcy laughs shakily. “Okay, so you know I love you, right?” Steve’s face softens and he nods. “Right, I love you, Steve Rogers. That’s not up for debate. The thing is…” Darcy stops and takes a deep breath. “The thing is… Imighthaveathingforyouinthesuit.” She winces and squeezes her eyes shut, flinching when a hand lands on her knee and taps twice. One eye flicks open and Steve taps his mouth. Despite herself, Darcy grins. “Yes, you can unzip your lips.”

 

Steve pretends to unlock his lips then stretches out his jaw jokingly, making Darcy laugh. “Darce, you know that you can always come talk to me about this stuff, about anything.” Darcy nods. “And to be honest,” he winces slightly, “I might have a thing for fucking you in the suit so really this works out well for both of us.” 

 

Darcy takes his words in and then grins. “So do I get to fuck Captain America then?”

 

Steve’s eyes go dark as he leans forward and growls, “More like Captain America gets to fuck  _ you _ .” Darcy whimpers at his tone and he grins. “But he’s going to make you wait for it.” He reaches over and lifts Darcy onto his lap so she’s facing him, straddling his thigh. “Maybe you’ll come home one day and he’ll be waiting in the living room to reprimand you for disobeying orders.” Darcy whines and her legs fall open. “Maybe he’ll save you from a crumbling building and you’ll just be  _ so grateful _ .” His hand creeps towards Darcy’s covered pussy, already dripping. 

 

“Steve,  _ please _ ,” Darcy breathes. Steve presses his hand against her cloth-covered slit and then… Does nothing. Just lets it sit there, not enough pressure to do anything, but enough to let her know that it’s there.

 

“Maybe,” Steve whispers in her ear, “Maybe he’ll just make you watch while he gets himself off and then listen to you beg while he brings you to the edge over and over again and  _ doesn’t let you come _ .” Darcy cries out as she grinds down onto his hand, the only relief he’s allowing her to get right now. Steve whispers filthy things into her ear for the next few minutes as she uses his hand to get off and right before she is about to come, he pulls his hand away.

 

“No!” Darcy cries, her hips jerking against his thigh. 

 

“Yes,” Steve hisses, the bulge in his pants noticeable. Darcy moves to grind down on it but he stops her. “No. Not today.” He lifts her off his lap and drops her on the couch, then heads towards the bedroom. 

 

Darcy stares after him, in shock. Then she snaps out of it. Scrambling off the couch, she races towards the bedroom and yells, “Steven Grant Rogers, you get your ass back here and fuck me senseless  _ right the fuck now _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I promise I'll write the actual Steve fucking Darcy in the suit. Eventually. 
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles ! I post sneak peeks, updates and more!


End file.
